Something Unexpected
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Abby and Gibbs go to buy ice cream and get caught up in robbery.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Something Unexpected**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly 2012 Creative Drive for the prompt 'stay'.

A/N: I want to say thank you to all of the guest reviews I have been receiving on many of my stories. I am unable to respond to individual reviews by guests and they are all greatly appreciated.

* * *

"C'mon, Abby, you're not seriously going to stay here with him, are you?"

The derisive tone in Wanda's voice irritated Abby. "Yes, I'm staying," she answered and under the table moved her hand to rest on the strong masculine thigh beside her.

"Girl, what's the matter with you? He's…"

"Don't say it, Tess!" Abby warned, feeling the rough denim material beneath her palm. Her hand inched up a couple of inches, her fingertips pressing against the inside of his leg. "I'm not coming with you."

Gibbs felt the warmth from Abby's hand settle through his entire groin and then the pressure of her fingers had him swallowing a groan. He wondered if Abby realized what she was doing to him—his jeans were quickly becoming too tight—and he was tempted to reach down and slide her fingers a bit higher.

They sat together in a booth as Wanda and Tess stood beside the table, obviously eager to be on their way. He had just arrived five minutes ago, as pre-arranged with Abby, but now he wondered if he should have come. "If you made plans and want to go, Abbs, I'm fine with…" Her head snapped sideways and she glared at him.

Returning her attention to the waiting women, Abby stated, "Why are you two still here? I'm going to stay." Rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, Wanda and Tess turned and left the bar together. "Good riddance," Abby mumbled then turned to the man beside her. "Can I buy you a drink?" she asked, her mood quickly changing from irritated to happy.

Gibbs had to drag his mind away from the fact that her hand was still resting upon his thigh, and God help him, her fingers started brushing back and forth just inches from his hard-on. All he would have to do is shift a little in his seat and she would be stroking him. Her alluring perfume was also playing havoc with his self-control and he couldn't help but turn his body slightly and place an arm along the seat behind her, nearly crowding her against his chest. "Why didn't you go with them?" he asked softly.

With her other hand, Abby rotated her drink glass on the table. "I don't know them and the party they're going to sounds pretty crazy." She turned her head and looked at him. "I don't do crazy parties, Gibbs."

"I know," he acknowledged, lifting his hand off the back of the seat to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You want me to take you home?" He noticed how low and rough his voice sounded.

Abby would have been content to sit with Gibbs for the next hour. She couldn't help but feel the intimacy of the moment because of how close they were sitting in a very secluded booth. Then suddenly she realized that her hand was still resting on his large muscular thigh and heat started to creep into her cheeks. What was she thinking, being so brazen with her actions towards Gibbs? They were supposed to be just friends, and here she was nearly groping him.

Casually, she lifted her hand from his leg to atop the table. "If you don't mind. I've had a few drinks and shouldn't drive." Hopefully that would explain her actions also, in case he was wondering. Just because she wanted to let her hands drift over his entire hard sexy mouthwatering body, didn't mean he would want her to. Cripes, she needed to change her thoughts, quickly, before she said or did something unexpectedly. The alcohol was definitely giving her a buzz.

Sliding out of the booth, Gibbs took her hand, guided her up to her feet and without letting go, he led her out the door into a hot and muggy DC night. "I'm parked across the street," he motioned and shifted her hand in his so that their fingers entwined.

As they walked towards his truck, Abby still felt a coziness infusing the air between them. Gibbs' warm gentle smile, his large strong hand wrapped around hers, and the unusual quietness of the street made it seem like they were completely alone in this big city. Quite frequently she got a feeling that something more meaningful between them was simmering just below the surface, but again, she quickly shook those thoughts from her head. "Could we make a stop on the way for a carton of ice cream?" she asked as he opened his truck door for her.

After she was in, he closed the door then leaned on his forearms in the open window. "Are you upset about something?"

Abby couldn't help but smirk. Leave it to Gibbs to think she was drowning some sorrow in a quart of ice cream. "No. It's a warm night and I feel like I need something to cool me down." Her eyes wandered across his bare arms where they rested just inches away, and she lifted her hand to gently run her fingertips across his warm skin. The gesture seemed to fit the mood she was in tonight.

His blue eyes followed the movement of her fingers, feeling a tingle slide over his skin. Her green eyes were dark and she seemed totally absorbed in the look and feel of what she was doing. For some reason, she had a small pout on her lips, and Gibbs was tempted to reach up and trace them with his fingertip or maybe lean forward and use his tongue. Every time he was around her, he was finding it more difficult to control the intense attraction he had for Abby. An invisible shiver rolled down his spine, and he grasped her roving fingers in his hand. "You're doing that so softly, it tickles."

Abby gave a wide smile and felt butterflies in her stomach from his admission. Releasing his hold, Gibbs moved around the truck to slide in behind the wheel. Once they had pulled away from the curb, he reached over and slid his fingers between hers once again, and she turned her head to look at him.

Because the night was so warm, he wasn't wearing his usual white t-shirt under his forest green polo with blue jeans. It wasn't often enough that she got to see him in short sleeves, so when an opportunity like this presented itself, she took time to look at and study his powerful features. There was so much strength in those solid forearms and biceps. Every time he didn't wear a jacket, she thought about mapping the contours of his muscles with her fingertips… and her lips.

"You're staring, Abbs," he stated without looking her way.

"I'm enjoying the view, Gibbs," she answered softly.

He chose not to respond to her comment and instead changed the subject. "There's a convenience store in the next block. We'll get a carton of ice cream there."

Because of the late hour, the store only had a couple of customers when Gibbs and Abby walked in and made their way to the freezers at the rear. She had just pulled out a carton of chocolate marshmallow swirl when they heard a commotion near the checkout counter at the front of the store. It sounded like an argument with loud shouting.

"Stay behind me," Gibbs instructed as they walked down one of the narrow aisles. He tried to peer around items stacked on the shelves to see what was going on when a gunshot exploded in the small store. Gibbs instantly turned and grabbed Abby by the shoulders. "Get down!" he hissed and shielded her body with his as they knelt on the hard white floor. Pulling out his gun, he looked into Abby's frightened pale face. "Stay here and stay down," he emphasized quietly.

As Gibbs turned to move away from her, Abby grabbed his forearm and he looked back. "Give me a second to distract him," she whispered, "then you can surprise him."

"No!" he responded in a quiet hiss. "Stay here and let me handle this."

When he tried to shrug off her grip, she wrapped her fingers into the front of his shirt. "There could be more than one," she pointed out in a scared whisper. "I won't show myself. I'll go around here and throw something." She indicated towards the rear of the store where she would move into a closer aisle.

Suddenly the shouting at the front of the store escalated as the screams of a woman filled the air. She was crying and wailing and Gibbs knew they needed to act now! He gave Abby his strongest glare to let her know he expected her to stay put, but in response, she didn't release her hold on him, instead pulling him forward and pressing a hard brief kiss to his lips. Gibbs didn't have time to respond before she disappeared. Cursing under his breath, he hurried in the opposite direction, crouched low behind the shelving.

With his gun held firmly between his hands, he got to the end of the aisle just as a loud commotion erupted in the vicinity where he knew Abby was. His heart seized in his chest as he spun around the corner and saw two armed men wearing black ski masks turn around and fired their handguns in Abby's direction.

"Drop your weapons!" Gibbs bellowed and one of the gunmen swung in his direction. Two quick shots from Gibbs and the man fell to the floor. The other gunman quickly raised his hands in the air to surrender. "Lay down on the floor," Gibbs demanded. "Face down and shove your gun over this way." With his weapon leveled on the robbers, Gibbs cautiously approached them to secure the area.

"Abby! Abby!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off the men on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Shaken and trembling, she appeared and walked up the aisle towards him. Four uniformed policemen also rushed into the store with weapons drawn and Gibbs turned to envelope Abby in a strong embrace as she reached him. Her arms wound around his middle and she clung to him, her face buried into his chest. "It's all over," he whispered next to her ear. "Everything's okay. Deep breaths, Abbs. Deep breaths."

Giving her a minute to let the fact that she was safe sink in, Gibbs eventually shifted to hold her with one arm as his other hand smoothed over the back of her head and his fingers threaded gently through her hair. "Let's go outside. The police will have questions."

It was nearly two hours later when Gibbs unlocked Abby's apartment door and ushered her inside. Since the holdup, she had been extremely quiet and he was worried about her. "Guess we forgot the ice cream," he remarked as they moved towards the couch.

Abby sat on the edge of the cushion and stared down at the floor. "Don't want any. I was so scared, Gibbs. I heard a bullet whiz right by me. How do you get used to being shot at?"

Settling next to her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You never get used to it," he admitted softly before his tone became heated. "But dammit, you should have let me handle it, Abbs."

She hadn't listened to him and she knew he was angry. "You wanted me to just cower on the floor, Gibbs," she argued back. "And what if something had happened to you? I couldn't live with myself if I had done nothing and you had got hurt," she said, lifting her eyes to his.

"I can take care of myself," he stated gruffly, pulling his arm from around her shoulders and clasping her hand upon his knee.

He didn't want to think about 'what ifs' and 'almosts' in what could have happened during the holdup. Abby was safe and that was all he wanted to concentrate on. His blue eyes drifted over her face and for the first time he thought about the kiss she had given him. It had happened so quickly and had been forgotten through the course of events. But now he recalled the softness of her lips pressed against his and he wanted it to happen again so he could respond.

As if Abby could read his mind, she leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek near the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for being there and for keeping me safe," she murmured.

The irritation Gibbs felt slowly faded away and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You always give me a kiss on the cheek for a job well done," she whispered hesitantly, absorbing the blueness of his eyes. "But you saved lives tonight, Gibbs, and my kiss hardly seems adequate." As they looked at one another for several long seconds, the intimacy that had been present earlier in the night, returned, and Abby leaned closer. "I think you deserve another kiss," she murmured softly then closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips tenderly to his.

Abby didn't feel Gibbs respond until she began to pull away and he followed, his lips barely continuing to keep contact, but then she stopped and he pressed in firmly. Her heart flipped in her chest as she became absorbed with the feel of his warm lips against hers. This was their first real kiss and it was amazingly soft and tender. It was perfect.

Gibbs nibbled lightly, content with just the joining of their lips. But even though it was a quiet kiss, it was on a slow build, making it sexy and driving Abby crazy. She wanted more, so much more. Moaning, she parted her lips, sliding her tongue out to taste him and he didn't resist in giving her more.

Sliding his hand up to cup her cheek and pushing his fingers into her hair, Gibbs tilted his head and deepened the kiss. And then he slowly backed off again, back to nibbling sweetly and pressing gently, until he finally lifted his mouth from hers and pulled away.

His hand in her hair still kept her close and he could read the desire in her green eyes, a yearning that matched his own. The way she looked right now, post-kiss, made his chest swell. Her red lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed, and her breathing uneven.

Leaning forward, Gibbs slid his mouth along her cheek, placing tender kisses up and down her neck. "I don't think you should be alone tonight," he mumbled near her fluttering pulse point.

Abby whimpered as the vibration of his voice skittered through her entire body and she tilted her head back. "You can stay on two conditions," she husked and felt his soft lips curve into a smile against her neck. "First condition is that…" his lips started moving up towards her ear, "you can't stay on the couch. You sleep in my bed with me."

His tongue flicked at her earlobe before he drew back far enough to look into her eyes. "I guess that's okay," he shrugged with a small grin.

Abby smiled and lifted her hands to run her fingertips over the short hair around his ears. "Second condition is that we share more kisses like that first one."

Gibbs felt a flare of heat low in his belly. "Bed and kissing. Could lead to something unexpected."

Abby saw the dark desire burning in his eyes. "Tonight has just been full of surprises," she mused.

The End.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
